


Just for a moment

by inkiestdawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the Impala, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkiestdawn/pseuds/inkiestdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of teasing, you and Dean have to pretty up and play the happy couple while investigating a restaurant. Deciding to act on those promises, you take matters in your own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for a moment

The brick wall is hard and cold against your back. Dean presses you up against it, hand clasped over your mouth. His eyes are wide and wild, breath hot against your cheek.

“Shhh,” he hushes softly in your ear. Your heart pounds so hard in your chest that you’re sure he can hear it. He presses a knee to your thighs, forcing your legs apart. Dean pushes his hips forward, flattening you against the wall.

You swallow hard, trying to regulate your breathing through your nose. The sound of footsteps pounding through the alley makes you stiffen and squeeze your eyes shut, just for a moment. The two of you are outnumbered and need to lie low if you’re going to have any chance of getting out of there alive.

The sounds of footsteps and voices calling out fade. Dean takes his hand away from your mouth.

“You okay?” he whispers, grinning, eyes bright with excitement and adrenaline.

You nod even as your muscles give out and you collapse forward, supported by his leg between your thighs. He catches you, hands under your arms, chuckling softly.

“I’ve fantasized about this,” he tilts his head, a smirk on his lips, “but you had a lot less clothes on and made a lot more noise.”

You push weakly at his shoulders, “Fuck you Winchester.”

“That’s what I was hoping,” he leans against you, hands trailing down your ribs to grip your waist.

“I would eat you alive,” you say, mustering the little bit of energy you have left to put some edge in your voice.

Dean chuckles, tongue sliding over his lower lip, “Would you now?” With a quick look around, he leans forward, lips against your ear. “Want to know what I’ve been thinking about?”

The muscles in your abdomen quiver but, at this point, you can’t tell if it’s arousal or exhaustion.

“Is this really a good time to flirt?”

Dean chuckles, “It’s the first time we’ve been alone in over a month.”

You can’t help but laugh.

“And since we should probably stay here for a few more minutes, let me tell you what I’ve been thinking about.”

“I’m a bit of a captive audience I’m afraid, and I don’t have the strength to knock you the fuck out so…fill your boots.”

Dean laughs but the look in his eyes switches so quickly from mirth to pure lust that you swallow nervously.

“After driving me crazy for the past few months,” he murmurs darkly, “I naturally have to return the favour. I’m going to start really slow, kissing you so thoroughly it’s gonna make your head spin. I’m going to,” he brushes his fingertips against your neck, trailing them along your collarbone, “touch and caress every part of your body with my fingers,” he leans down to kiss your shoulder, “my lips, my tongue.”

You gasp as he kisses your ear, nips your jaw.

“Are you okay?”

Dean jumps, cursing, as Castiel appears behind him. The angel stands in the alleyway, watching you both intently.

“I heard Y/N gasp,” he turns his attention to you, “are you in pain?”

You clear your throat, shaking your head, “I’ll be fine Cas, just a bit worn out.”

The angel nods, “We should get going. This place isn’t safe.”

***

For once, Dean is speechless.

You smooth your hands down your hips, brushing the soft fabric of the dress against your thighs. It’s just the right colour, just the right fit, not too long, halter, perfect. After another three weeks of Dean teasing and flirting, it’s your turn to make him crazy.

“What? No lines Winchester?” you remain perfectly composed. No need to gloat.

He looks exceptionally good. When you first saw him, dressed in a dark blue, perfectly tailored suit, black shoes, crisp white shirt, blue tie…you went a bit weak in the knees. He has just the right amount of scruff on his cheeks and chin and he recently had his hair cut. He knows he looks good too, damn him.

Good thing you have an excellent poker face and managed to just give what looked like a cursory once over. He isn’t being so subtle though. His eyes roam over your body hungrily.

“We have work to do,” you reprimand him, raising an eyebrow in disapproval.

Dean nods, “Yes, yes we do.”

***

It takes every ounce of self-control you possess and maximum use of your poker face to pretend to be at ease in the restaurant.

The place is a lot fancier than you expected. You clutch the ridiculously tiny purse in your hands, tempted to call Sam and give him a blast of shit.

Dean, on the other hand, looks like the cat that got the cream. He’s grinning from ear to ear, taking everything in, smiling and joking. As the hostess leads you to your table, he places his hand on the small of your back.

When the waiter pulls out your chair, Dean takes your hand, kissing it and making you blush.

“Uncomfortable?” he murmurs softly as soon as the waiter is out of ear shot.

You focus on rolling your shoulders down and back, elongating your neck and tilting your chin up, “Very. This fucking blows.”

Dean laughs. It’s a full body, hand on his belly, head thrown back laugh and you can’t help but smile.

“At least you look the part,” he says, voice cracking as he tries to control his laughter, “dress you up but can’t take you out, huh?”

“Ass,” you hiss through clenched teeth.

You’re sitting at a small round table in a secluded corner. Sam has obviously done his homework and planned ahead. You have the perfect view of the entire restaurant but enough privacy that you can stake the joint and go mostly unnoticed. As long as Dean behaves himself, that is. There are a few other patrons but it’s not too busy.

The waiter comes back with a bottle of champagne and menus. Dean smiles and leans back in his chair as the waiter, Philip, pours you each a glass.

“Thank you, Philip,” Dean says, unbuttoning his jacket and leaning forward, animated.

“What’s with you?” you ask, as Philip walks away, “you’re so…excited.”

He shrugs, “Just planning on having a good time. If we have to be here, may as well make the best of it, right?”

You look around, “I guess so. I don’t know how much fun taking down a place that’s serving human flesh to customers is going to be but…”

“Come on Y/N,” Dean holds his glass of champagne up, tilting it towards you, “crazy and scary and sad is on the menu every day for us. Let’s pretend,” he shakes his head, “just for a moment, that this is our every day.”

Smiling at him, you pick up your glass and clink it softly against his, “Just for a moment.”

“You look really beautiful,” he says before taking a sip.

The bubbles tickle your nose as you tilt your glass up, trying not to smile. You drink, closing your eyes, wanting to do as Dean asked and just be in the moment. The champagne is sweet and smooth.

Setting the glass down, you watch as Dean picks up the menu.

“Steak?” you ask, making a face.

Puckering his lips and nodding, Dean replies, “We need a sample before we go busting into the kitchen. What do you say we also get something that’s not soylent green?”

You pick up your menu and study it, lowering it slowly to watch as Dean reads through it, his expression becoming less and less enthusiastic. You giggle.

“What the hell is this stuff? Where’s the food? Risotto stuffed peppers? Seriously?” The look of horror on his face is too much.

You bite your lip to try and keep yourself from laughing, casting a quick look around as you fail miserably and snort. Embarrassed, you grab the cloth napkin from the table and bury your face into it, shoulders shaking as a long squeak of suppressed laughter escapes and you give in to it, throwing your head back and laughing out loud.

Dean looks around, trying hard to hold back. His lips twitch, “We’re not really the type, huh?”

“Nope,” you manage to say, dabbing at your eyes with the napkin.

When Dean’s expression changes, his eyes becoming a little less bright and his smile faltering, you know you need to switch gears. He came in bent on making the best of it and you decide your mission is to make sure he has one hell of a night.

“We might not made for this,” you lean across the table and speak softly, “but we know how to have a good time.”

You bunch up the napkin and toss it onto the table, smiling slyly at him.

“You’ve been flirting with me for months, bragging about all of these naughty things you’re going to do to me,” under the table, you slip out of your shoes and slide one foot up his leg. Dean’s eyes widen. He casts a quick look around and you do the same, making sure no one is watching.

“I’ve been having some fantasies of my own, Winchester,” you fold your hands under your chin and smile coyly at him, rubbing your foot against his thigh, inching your way slowly towards his crotch.

“Oh…uh…really?” Dean says gruffly, licking his lips and shifting in his chair.

“Mhmm, but instead of talking about it, I think I’m just going to go ahead and get started.”

You raise an eyebrow at him, casting one last look about before slipping down under the table.

Dean hisses, “Y/N, what the hell are you doing?”

The table cloth falls mercifully to the ground, hiding you. You crawl over to Dean, kneeling in front of him. You hear his breath catch as you reach out and run your hands along his inner thighs, reaching for his belt.

“Y/N,” Dean says, reaching under the table to grab your hands, “what…”

“Are you ready to order?” you hear Philip ask, Dean pulls his hands away, “Or should we wait for your…lady friend?”

You bite your tongue and squeeze your eyes shut, trying to think of anything but ‘lady friend’ and Dean’s possible expression. Your stomach contracts, trying to force the laugh out of you but you shake your head and cover your mouth, thinking instead about steak and soylent green and motor oil; anything to keep you from giving yourself away.

“Uh, we’ll have the steak please. And bread,” Dean clears his throat, “can we get some bread?”

“Very well,” Philip responds.

You quickly unfasten Dean’s belt and unzip his pants, smiling as he shifts but doesn’t try to stop you.

“Is there anything else I can get you?” the waiter asks. You slip your hand inside of Dean’s underwear, lips parting with a silent moan when you feel how hard he is.

Dean’s voice is strained as he says, “No, thank you.”

Pulling at the waist band of his pants and underwear, you pull his thick, hard cock out and lean over his legs to take it into your mouth. Heart pounding with excitement and arousal, you suck hard and deep, taking as much of him as you can.

Dean’s breath catches and he reaches under the table to grab the back of your head. You don’t have time to get fancy so you focus on intensity, sucking deep and keeping the rhythm steady, taking a quick break to suck and lap at him when your cheeks start to ache.

The space between your legs starts to ache as you suck him off, thinking about how incredible he would feel inside of you. You reach down, sliding a hand into your panties, and rub your clit, dipping a finger inside your hot, wet pussy.

“Please,” he gasps, fingers tightening in your hair, “don’t stop.”

You smile, squeezing your thighs together around your hand, bobbing your head in his lap and stroking the base of his cock firmly.

You hear Dean clear his throat, his breathing becoming increasingly ragged. His cock twitches in your mouth and his knees spread out wider as he pushes his hips forward. With two quick thrusts in your mouth, Dean cums, spurting hot seed in your throat and mouth. You swallow it down, easing on the suction, and gently lapping at him as he comes down from the orgasm. Thinking that you’ll have to finish yourself off later, you pull your hand reluctantly out of your panties.

You shift back, letting him tuck himself back into his underwear and adjust his clothes as you comb your fingers through your hair and wipe at the corners of your mouth. He crooks his fingers, giving you the signal that it’s clear.

As elegantly as you can manage, you slide out from under the table by the wall, take a quick look, and sit back in your chair.

Dean’s face is flushed and he’s staring at you hard. His eyebrows are low over his eyes and his lips are pressed into a thin line but judging by the rosy cheeks and the brightness of his green eyes, you decide to give yourself a point for the win and smirk at him.

“Who knew they had a pre-dinner show?” you tease.

Dean rolls his eyes but his mouth twitches. He can’t supress his smile.

“Oh ho,” he pulls his lower lip between his teeth, “you’re in for it now, little girl.”

“You’ve been saying that for far too long now Winchester,” you sit back in your chair, pleased with yourself, “I’ll believe it when…”

You trail off when you see Philip making his way to your table with two plates of food. He places the plates down and you stare at the medium rare steak, somehow managing not to cringe or shudder.

“Can I get you anything else?” he asks, setting down a basket of warm rolls between you.

“No, that’s fine,” Dean’s smile is tight and you notice he looks a little queasy.

“Very well, bon appétit,” Philip smiles and walks over to another table, clearing away a plate.

“You clearly didn’t think this through,” you say, staring at the meat on your plate. Your stomach turns, “We need to make it look like we ate and…”

“Well, I had a hard time thinking straight,” Dean growls.

You tilt your head and smile coyly, “Right. So, what do we do?”

Dean pauses for a moment. He licks his lips, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth for just a moment before releasing it and smiling. He takes up his fork and knife, pulling the plate closer and cutting into the meat. Dean slides a slice of steak off of his plate and into a napkin. You watch as he stuffs the meat and another napkin full of rolls into his pockets before looking up at you.

“I need you to play sick, we’re getting out of here now.”

***

Hand still tight around your upper arm, Dean half drags you out to the Impala.

“What’s the rush?” you huff, jogging after him awkwardly in the high heels you chose to wear, “we’re out and they didn’t seem to suspect anything.”

Dean lets you go as soon as he reaches the car. He parked on a quiet street a block away from the restaurant. He quickly unlocks the door and takes off his jacket, tossing it inside and closing the door. You turn to walk around to the passenger side when he grabs you, pushing you roughly against the car.

“Oh no,” he growls, face close, “we’re doing this now.”

“W…wh..”

Dean kisses you hard, lips moving over yours, hands sliding down to your thighs. You kiss him back eagerly, head spinning when you feel his tongue entre your mouth.

He smells incredible, like soap and leather from the Impala, and he tastes of champagne.

You stumble forward when he pulls away, yanking open the door to the back of the car. Dean slides into the back seat, pulling you in after him and over him. He yanks the door, slamming it shut.

Dean’s hands are on your legs the moment he turns back to you. He slides his hands up under your dress, pulling your panties down and off. You stare up at him, excited and incredibly aroused.

He pulls your shoes off, dropping them to the floor. When he leans down over you, covering your body with his, you quickly unbutton his shirt. He grabs your hand and brings it up, breathing in deeply, “Were you touching yourself while you sucked my cock?” His voice sounds ragged.

You nod, biting your lip. Dean’s expression darkens. He pulls you up just enough to unzip your dress. He slides the halter up over your head, pulling the top of the dress down roughly to reveal your breasts.

You moan as Dean dips his head, cupping your breasts, and licks and sucks at one nipple, then the other. Your hands are in his hair as he nips and teases your nipples, kneading the firm flesh in his large hands.

The fabric of your dress rustles softly under Dean’s weight as he lowers his hips to grind himself against your wet pussy.

You reach down and, for the second time, unfasten his belt. Dean moans, kissing his way up your chest, over your collarbone, and up your throat.

“I’m all talk,” he says, pulling his pants and underwear down low on his ass. He kisses you, taking his cock in hand and rubbing the tip against your clit. You moan and grind against him.

“I’m going to have to save teasing you for another time,” he says between kisses, sliding the length of his cock up and down your pussy slowly, the friction against your clit agonizingly delicious.

“Oh?” you moan, pulling at his hips and bringing your knees up tight against his ribs. His shirt hangs open, exposing his chest. You lean up to pepper kisses across one shoulder.

He lines the head of his cock against your opening, moaning and dipping his head when he feels how wet you are.

“This is gonna be hard and fast,” he growls, thrusting himself deeply inside of you with one smooth but forceful push. You gasp, pulling his ass and arching your hips up to take him deeper.

The leather of the seat creaks as Dean slams his hips into yours, pumping his cock inside of you.

He presses his lips to yours, panting, before pushing himself up, kneeling between your legs. You squeeze your thighs around his hips, bringing your hips up to meet his thrusts.

Dean slides on hand down low on your thigh, the other between your legs to rub at your clit.

“Fuck you feel so good,” he moans, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back.

Reaching up to grab his shoulders, you lift yourself into his lap, forcing him back on his heels. Dean’s eye snap open, his pupils are wide and dark as he looks at you, changing the angles of his thrusts to drive his cock up inside of you.

You grind down, putting pressure on your clit, increasing the rhythm as you feel your orgasm start to build.

“Yes,” Dean pants, seeing that you’re getting close, “come for me Y/N.”

The muscles in your pussy clench and you squeeze your thighs around Dean’s hips as you cum. You bury your head into his shoulder, crying out, pleasure flooding your core.

Dean pulls you close and you shudder in his arms as his pace increases. He slides his hands down your back to cup ass and pull your hips to rock against him. You move with him wrapping your arms around him and kissing his neck as he cums.

You stay like that for a moment, wrapped in each other’s arms, breaths slowing as you come down. Dean kisses you gently, pushing your hair back. You slide off of his lap, scowling as his cum leaks out of you, onto your dress and the seat.

“Sorry,” he cringes, stretching his legs out and leaning forward to grab his jacket out of the front seat. He pulls a napkin out of one pocket, revealing four rolls. Shaking the crumbs out, he hands you a roll before gently cleaning you off.

You laugh and bite into the bread, holding it out to him. He takes a bite, nodding as he says, “I have to admit that I’m starving but,” he kisses you, “I’ve never been happier to miss out on a meal.”


End file.
